The Quest for the Legendary Atmosphere
by booklover4816
Summary: After Viridi yells at him to read the atmosphere, Pit accidentally wanders into Rome. There he meets a strange man who's in a similar boat. Together, they set out on a quest for the legendary book called "The Atmosphere" that they've heard so much about. Italy/Pit friendship. No romance. One shot.


"Why can't you just read the atmosphere?" Viridi demanded.

"Well," Pit started as he put his hand under his chin and initiated "The Thinker" pose, "I kind of can't read. And I've never heard of a book called 'The Atmosphere;' I don't even know where to begin to look for it."

"Ugh! You are so impossibly thick!" the goddess of nature exclaimed.

"Hey!" Pit growled. "I am not fat!"

Viridi facepalmed. "That's not what I- You know what, get out!"

"I will not-"

"OUT! NOW!" she screamed.

"Fine. I'm going." the angel grumbled.

He left Viridi's temple on the Earth and began to wander around, as he was kind of stuck on Earth until Palutena decided to summon him back to Skyworld. He began to wonder what Viridi meant by "read the atmosphere." Who even wrote a book called "The Atmosphere" in the first place? Pit couldn't fathom why anyone would find a book with such a boring title interesting that they were recommending it to him. Besides, Pit couldn't read. He never felt the need to learn, so the words on the pages of "The Atmosphere" would be about as comprehensible to him as Hungarian or Basque. Even if Pit could read, there would be a million things he'd read before "The Atmosphere."

Pit had been so busy trying to figure out why on Earth Viridi wanted him to read what sounded like the most boring book in the world that he didn't notice he had wandered into a human city. He silently cursed himself for not paying attention to where he had been going. Palutena had warned him thousands of times to be more careful. The world had changed a lot since the days when he was battling Hades and Medusa. As humans had modernized, they had forgotten the gods of old and weren't used to seeing mythical creatures, including angels. He had also been warned that angels were associated with a "new" religion called Christianity and, depending on where he was sighted, Pit could cause a lot of problems. Namely, he could lead the Christian humans to believe their messiah was coming again (Palutena had gone into a lengthy explanation why, but Pit didn't remember much of that conversation).

Luckily, Palutena had foreseen Pit's carelessness and used her magic to hide his wings and make him look like a normal human. Pit was extremely thankful that his goddess was always looking out for him. Unfortunately, she was unable to tell him what was in front of him and next thing he knew, he had hit the concrete, hard. A blur of dark orange flew by his now blurry vision.

"Ah! Spiaccente! Spiacennte, Signore!" a strangely high pitch voice for a man cried out. Pit gave him a look of confusion. "Lei parla italiano? Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Habla español? Français? Slovenski? Maygar? Română? Hrvatski? Português? Polski? English? You speak English?"

"Um... Yes?" Pit replied in confusion.

The man let out a cry of relief. "Ve~ I was so worried you spoke Russian or French or something like that. Come si chiama?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?" the man asked. "I'm It-Feliciano Vargas. But you can call me Feli."

Pit caught a good look at the man claiming to be Feliciano. He had auburn hair that had a strange curl sticking out of it. He was tall and lanky. He appeared to be some sort of artist as his shirt had paint stains on it. Oddly enough, his eyes were closed. Pit didn't see how he was walking around with his eyes closed. But strangest of all, he seemed to radiate an aura of... something. Pit couldn't quiet place his finger on it, but it was something strange and old. As in, potentially older than Hades (who was totally an old man despite what he claimed). It was maybe older than Dyntos. Pit decided to be on his guard.

"Um... Pi-Peter. Yeah, Peter." Pit lied. He knew better than to give out his real name.

"Ve~ Piacere di conoscerla, Peter." Feli replied, oblivious that Pit had started to say something else besides Peter. "What are you doing in Roma?"

So that's where he was. Well, Pit can add Rome, Italy to the list of places he had wandered to in a daydream (others included Capetown, New York, Ljubljana, Tokyo, Algiers, Istanbul, Buenos Aires, Mexico City, Yerevan, Kabul, New Delhi, Lima, Caracas, Freetown, Victoria, Havana, Wellington, Sydney, Jakarta, Paris, and Port-of-Spain). After all, Pit like to joke that he was an accidental world traveler and boasted that he may be the only immortal to actually visit every country in the world (accidentally, of course).

"I'm looking for this book called 'The Atmosphere.'" the angel in disguise blurted.

"Ve~ Really? Ger-Luddy tells me I need to read that all the time!" Feli exclaimed. "I can't find it either. Maybe we can look together."

"Sure." Pit said. This was a good opportunity to find out what about Feliciano bothered him so much.

So, Pit and Feliciano set out to find the legendary book called "The Atmosphere." Feliciano took Pit all over Rome. He showed him the Spanish Steps (Pit couldn't comprehend why they were called that when they were located in Italy and Feliciano didn't have much of an explanation), the Colosseum, the pickpockets by the Spanish Steps, and more. Feliciano finally started to grow bored after about two hours of gallivanting Rome.

"Ve~ This is impossible. We'll never find 'The Atmosphere.'" he said in defeat. Suddenly, the Italian's (Pit assumed he was Italian as his first words to Pit were Italian for sorry) face lit up. "I know. We can go visit my friend, Il Padre. He lives in Vatican City, so it's not that far."

Feliciano began dragging the disguised angel towards the Vatican, which the Italian informed Pit was actually its own country. Pit protested. "I don't think we can go in there!"

"Ve~ Don't be ridiculous! Five o'clock mass should be starting soon, so they'll let people in until five thirty." Feliciano assured him.

Feliciano dragged him through the entrance, past the guards, and into the Sistine Chapel itself. He kept running, dragging Pit behind him, until he finally came to a stop in front of a gray, old man with lively blue eyes. Like Feliciano, Pit could feel something off about him.

"Ciao Padre!" Feliciano said excitedly. "Come stai?"

"Ah! Feliciano, il mio bambino! Sto bene. E tu?" the old man Feliciano identified as Padre greeted.

"Molto bene. Grazie"

"Chi è lo tuo amico?" Padre asked.

"Si chiama Peter." Feliciano replied. "Parla inglese ed è da..." He turned to Pit. "Di dove sei?"

"Um... Where am I from?" Pit asked in confusion. Feliciano nodded. "I'm from... Greece! Yeah, Greece sounds right."

"Davvero? Un greco che parla inglese fluentemente?" the Italian asked in shock before turning to Padre. "Lui è dalla Grecia."

"Yes, Feliciano. I heard." Padre said with a gentle smile. "Parlo inglese, remember?"

"Ah. Sì, sì. I remember." Feliciano replied absent-mindedly. "Anyway Padre, we were looking for a book called 'The Atmosphere.'"

Padre gave them a look of confusion. "I've never heard of such a book."

"Ma Padre." Feliciano whined. "Non lo hai? Not even in your archives."

Padre fell into an obviously fake coughing fit. When he regained his composure, he smiled apologetically. "Mi dispiace, bambini. I have no clue what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have mass to prepare for. Arrivederci. Dio sia con voi due."

He turned and left. Feliciano looked at Pit. "Ve~ I'm sorry, Peter. This day was a total waste."

"No, it's okay." Pit assured him. "It was fun. By the way, Peter's not my real name."

"I figured as much." the Italian said with a smile. He had opened his eyes, revealing honey colored orbs. "You should know my real name's not Feliciano. Well, it is, but it's my human name."

"You're not human?" Pit asked in shock.

Feliciano laughed. "About as much as you are. I know you're an angel." He extended his hand. "Italy Veneziano. I'm a nation that represents the Northern half of Italy."

"Nation?"

"Sì. There are... over 194 of us. I'm not sure; I just know 194 as a base." Italy replied.

"I'm Pit." the angel told the nation. "I serve the goddess of light, Lady Palutena."

"Ah. So that's what is so off about you." the nation commented. "Well, I have to get home before Fratello chews my head off and you should go back to your goddess. If you're ever in Italy again, don't hesitate to give me a call. Ciao!"

"Ciao!" Pit replied before they went their opposite ways.

An hour later, Pit heard the voice of his goddess echo through his head. "There you are, Pit! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where did you wander to this time? I hope it wasn't Caracas again. I don't need to hear about more experiences like that again."

"I was in Rome." Pit informed her.

"What were you doing there?" Palutena asked in confusion.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I heard Pittoo's story of being kidnapped by African pirates along with a teenager from Iceland."

"Well, I was looking for that book that Viridi keeps referencing."

"What book?"

"You know, Lady Palutena. 'The Atmosphere.'" Pit told her.

He could tell she was shaking her head back in her temple. "Oh, Pit. I think you and I need to have a chat. Let's get you home."

The familiar warm, golden light shone on Pit's shoulders as the wonderful feeling of the power of flight coursed through his wings. He took off from the ground and headed home to Skyworld. On the way there, he decided not to tell Palutena about Feliciano and Padre. Chances were, she knew already. And if she didn't... Well, she wouldn't get too mad if he kept one tiny secret from her. After all, there were things she didn't tell him and he never got angry with her about that.

* * *

 **I wrote this simply because I am dissatisfied with the lack of crossovers between Kid Icarus and Hetalia. I mean, Pit/Italy friendship is perfect considering neither know how to read the atmosphere. I don't own Hetalia or Kid Icarus. By the way, "Padre" is Vatican City and he's a generalized OC.**


End file.
